


you've begun to feel like home

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, eichen house, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t count the number of times she’d gone out of her mind worrying about him, but it had never occurred to her until now that he was equally as terrified of the idea of losing her. And if his face was any indication, seeing her bleeding out on the floor had been pretty fucking traumatizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've begun to feel like home

All things considered, Lydia Martin's senior year had gotten off to a pretty crappy start.

 

Within the first two weeks of classes, she and her friends had been attacked by several different supernatural beings, their classmate had turned into a kanima (which she'd seriously hoped she'd seen the last of when her former boyfriend had turned into one and ruined their sophomore year) and she had almost bled to death at the Sheriff station and now had a giant gash in her side.

 

She probably could've dealt with all of the above if it weren't for the terrifying and extremely threatening team of doctors who seemed to be targeting Scott and, by association, the rest of the pack by transforming innocents (and not so innocents, in the case of Donovan) into dangerous, biologically engineered creatures.

 

She wasn't exactly thrilled to be heading back to Eichen House, the place where she and her friends had almost been murdered on more than one occasion, but as soon as she was out of the hospital and on her feet she volunteered to tag along with Scott, Stiles and Kira to get more information on the aforementioned "dread doctors."

 

Stiles had been fairly reluctant to let her come, given the fact that she had been stabbed less than a week ago and was still in pain judging by the fact that she winced every time she moved a bit too quickly or turned her body the wrong way, but she had insisted on coming. She had to help with _something_ , and maybe if she couldn't help physically she could use her brain to assist her friends.

 

"Alright, we're here," Stiles muttered, a fair bit of disdain in his voice. She knew that as difficult as it was for her to return to this godforsaken nuthouse, it was even harder for him. He'd spent some of the darkest days of his life there.

 

Before she could get out of the car, he came around the side and opened the door for her. He held out his hand to help her out of the Jeep, and even though she was perfectly capable of getting out of the car, she took his hand and let him help her, more content than she would ever admit when his other hand remained on her waist for a few moments longer than necessary.

 

The four teenagers entered the building, none of them completely sure of what they would find beyond the doors. For a government facility, Lydia was surprised by the lack of security there, especially after the number of incidents that had taken place (including she and Stiles' almost-murder last spring.)

 

"Should we split up and look around?" Scott suggested, looking from Stiles to Kira, who held his hand tightly.

 

"Yeah, Lydia and I will go this way," Stiles offered, gesturing down the left hallway, which was completely deserted.

 

Scott looked a little bit uncertain about the two humans-one of them having been recently injured-going off on their own, but they all knew better than to argue with Stiles, so they parted ways as Stiles had suggested.

 

He kept a hand on Lydia's back as they walked down the hallway, which gave her a feeling of warmth and safety. However, every time she glanced at him he looked more anxious and on-edge than he normally would be, even in such circumstances.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

 

As soon as she spoke he let go of her, perhaps not even realizing that he'd been touching her. She seemed to have snapped him out of some sort of trance.

 

"Yeah, I'm just-" his voice was shaky and nervous, like he was trying to cover up a crime or something. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep the last few nights."

 

Lydia tried to give him a sympathetic smile, her hand reaching out so her fingers just barely grazed his wrist.

 

"Nightmares?"

 

He nodded, wincing as if he was remembering them all in vivid detail.

 

"Yeah," he said quietly, "The worst ones since..."

 

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. She knew that he was referring to the period of time during junior year when everything went to hell. None of them got much sleep then, but it was unquestionable that he'd had it the worst. Japanese demon possession tends to take a toll on your sleeping habits.

 

Before she could say anything else, they heard a scream from down the hall, followed by a loud bang. Without warning, Stiles grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest room, holding her to his chest with a protective arm around her shoulders.

 

She curled her hand around his arm, holding her there to prevent him from running off and trying to do something both stupid and heroic, and ultimately get his ass kicked. They stayed there, in each other's hold, for an indefinite amount of time. It wasn't until there was no sound at all to be heard and they were both fairly certain they were safe that he released her from his grip.

 

"We need to go find Scott and Kira," Lydia said immediately, gesturing to the door. "We shouldn't have split up."

 

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go look for them," Stiles suggested.

 

Lydia cocked an eyebrow, folding her arms against her chest and frowning in distaste.

 

"Why do I have to stay here?" she demanded.

 

Stiles looked at her as if her question was completely unreasonable and ludicrous.

 

"Lydia, we don't know what's out there. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again-"

 

"Oh, I see," she laughed humourlessly, rolling her eyes. "I get hurt once and now you see me as some weak little girl who can't protect herself."

 

Stiles took a step away from her, running his hands through his hair and seemingly trying to compose his thoughts into words. Lydia watched him as he finally faced her, looking at her with disbelief and sheer frustration.

 

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't about me thinking you're weak or powerless or need protection," Stiles stammered. "It's because I care about you, Lydia! Because I saw you lying there on the floor and it reminded me a hell of a lot of when my best friend saw the girl he loved in that exact same position, and it scared me, Lydia. Because I can’t afford to lose you too."

 

“Stiles,” Lydia said after a pause, her voice barely a whisper. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d gone out of her mind worrying about him, but it had never occurred to her until now that he was equally as terrified of the idea of losing her. And if his face was any indication, seeing her bleeding out on the floor had been pretty fucking traumatizing.

 

Lydia took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his chest and tightening her grip on him. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating and feeling his warm breath on her skin. She could feel as his breathing returned to a normal pace, and his arms constricted around her waist.

 

"You're not gonna lose me," she promised him, trying to be as consoling and convincing as possible. She broke apart from him, holding him at an arm's length. "I promise you that I won't leave you."

 

She suddenly became extremely aware of his hands on her waist, her face beginning to feel warmer and her heart beating faster. He pulled her back into his embrace, resting his chin on top of her head and  moving his hands so that they were rubbing circles on her upper back.

 

They both were aware of the tangibility of the feelings they were sharing, and they both knew that whatever they had was something more than friendship; something neither had experienced before. But they were also aware that it wasn't their time. Not yet.

 

"Stiles? Lydia?"

 

Scott’s voice made both of their heads turn to face the door, both of them relieved to see their friend with Kira right behind him.

 

“We think we might’ve found someone who can help us, c’mon,” Scott said, standing in the doorway with his hand grasping Kira’s.

 

Lydia and Stiles both nodded, exchanging a brief look before following Scott out the door.

 

“Lydia, I...”

 

She knew what he meant, and she knew that she felt the same way. She knew that the smile he gave her moments later would be on rewind in her brain that night when she crawled into bed alone, wishing that she was with him. And she knew that one day, regardless of circumstance, they would be together. She just didn’t know when, but somehow, she was okay with that.

 

So when she said “I know, Stiles,” in a tone soft enough that only he could hear and he looked at her with the same passion and affection he had since the third grade, she knew that he knew all of that, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you liked it, i'm mcmartinskis on tumblr :)


End file.
